Fairy High- the boarding school
by JustFanFiction
Summary: First chapters not the best but I promise it will get better :) When Lucy's Father eventually sends her away she is distraught, but is the school shes been sent to really as bad as people make it out to be? Or will she end up falling for sexy bad boy Natsu? Mostly NaLu but moments of Gale, Gruvia and Jerza!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Welcome to Fairy High!

The black car drove along the long driveway to Lucy's new school, Fairy High (it was a boarding school.) She knew her Dad would send her off sometime after all; he had been dying to get her off his hands ever since her Mother had passed away, and it had been a while now. She had been perfectly content at her old high school, Blue Pegasus, which had also been close to her Dads mansion where she had gone home everyday after school and tried to make conversation with her Father much to his dismay. She had tried to hold her tears back for years, but sending her away was the last straw. He had only told her last night and she had immediately burst into tears and begged her Dad to keep her. He only dismissed her and claimed her to be 'spoilt' and locked her in her room for the rest of the night because of her 'dramatic tantrum.' In fact he hadn't even bothered to bid her farewell in the morning. He simply called the cab and told them to take her away. Lucy was distraught and afraid. Distraught because she had a crappy Father who didn't care for her and she had had to leave all her friends, she had no one to be there for her. She was afraid because she knew no one at Fairy High and the rumours she had heard about the school sounded terrifying. Such as the fights, the drugs and the no wifi problems they had there. In all her life she had never felt so alone. She looked out of the car window and saw a three storey cube-shaped building surrounded by huge overgrown fields and surrounding that was barbed wire. _Jeez, what is this? A prison? _She thought. The car halted to a stop as they neared the gates, causing Lucy to squeak as she lurched forwards.

"You're on your own from here." The driver said stiffly. Lucy's eyes widened in terror. He couldn't just dump her here and expect her to carry all her luggage to front door. After all she had so much luggage to carry it could take hours to walk it all up to the school by herself. _Shit_ she thought.

"You can't just leave me here!" Lucy whined, trying to use her puppy eyes, begging with the driver to drive her to the door at least.

"No can do child, there's no way I'm driving in there again!" He glared at her with a look that could kill; it sent shivers up her spine. Is this school really that bad? Wow, she thought. _Stupid fucking Dad_, she thought, _I can't believe he would send me to a rubbish school like this!_ Tears brimmed in her eyes. _I was never good enough for him, was I?_

"Well hurry up! I ain't got all day, child!" He snapped while rolling down her window, sending her out of her wistful thoughts, she sensed panic in his eyes. "Move it!" he finally yelled after she had just stared at him for a good long minute or so. _Wow, _she thought as she noticed all her luggage piled on top of each other outside the car, _he really didn't like it here, did he?_ She stepped out the cab as it started to drive away. _Jesus Christ, talk about desperate._ And then it started to rain. She started cursing under her breath as she got soaked. She turned around and started to think of a way to get all her luggage in at once. _Fuck it!_ She thought, _this was practically impossible, I'll just have to carry it all in at the same time._ A frown set on her face as she desperately tried to pick up a piece of her rather heavy luggage. Where were her helpers? Then she heard a male voice behind her that made her jump out of her skin.

"Wow that sure is a lot of luggage." She turned around and saw a well built guy of her age, glaring but still quite handsome... with bright pink hair? What kind of staff did they have here? Or was he student? She stopped herself from laughing at his hair, even though she thought it suited him pretty well, she didn't want to get off on the wrong side of the stick. But by his looks she was guessing he was already pissed.

"Erm..." she said pathetically, to be honest she was still admiring his muscle tone but when she saw his dark forbidding eyes she quickly looked to her feet, then back to her luggage.

"Well I suppose I should get this done with." he mumbled moodily, but not loud enough for Lucy to properly hear.

"Pardon?" She said stiff with terror. _Was he talking about me?_ She thought.

"Nothing." he said as he grabbed the luggage she was struggling with a minute ago with ease. She flushed bright red, feeling a bit stupid and helpless.

"I can deal with my own luggage you know!" She said._ Who was he to just pick up her luggage and carry it for her without her permission?! _

He just turned around and looked at her with an expression that read 'Are you dumb?' The turned around and continued to walk away. She had to run to catch up with him, her white t shirt sticking to her body, _there was a good chance he good see her black lacy bra through it,_ she thought, _but oh well, I don't really care. _She continued to persuade herselfdespite her red flushed cheeks at these rather humiliating thoughts she decided not to look at the state of her top to prevent any further blushing._ Damn it, why did she wear a top like this today?_

"Oi!" She yelled at the pink haired idiot. He just turned around and grinned a big grin at her.

"Welcome to Fairy High!" he smiled. _Wow talk about sudden mood change_, she thought. But all she said was "Oh, thanks." He just rolled his eyes at her shyness and continued to carry her luggage in. _What a strange school_, she thought to herself, amused, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was already looking forward to discovering all its secrets. Lucy had always loved mysteries and secrets. _Maybe there is something here for me after all. _She smiled, eyes glistening in the rain, and looked up at her new school. _Well, this is it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The awkward shower

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sat inside as Natsu carried in my luggage, I had tried to tell him I could do it myself but he simply ignored me. That arrogant twit! Still, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt as I watched him in the rain. Surprisingly my clothes had dried off really fast and the school was nice and warm. So the rumours about all the heating problems were lies. I wonder what else was too... Finally Natsu entered, soaking wet from head to toe, his t shirt sticking to his extremely toned stomach- I averted my eyes.

"Well, I've got to go soon, I've put your luggage in your room, you're sharing the apartment with me by the way, there wasn't any others left." He explained, sounding partially annoyed, it was obvious he enjoyed having the room to himself. As for me, I was just shocked. I looked up at him.

"I have to share apartments?" I asked, trying not to sound too whiney. He just nodded at me. "With you..?" I finished, sounding slightly exasperated. He just laughed and nodded.

"If it helps, we don't have to share rooms" he laughed trying to lighten our conversation, it was probably because I was such a crap talker.

"Thank you Natsu." I said politely and walked away confidently. Taking my escape as soon as possible. I could feel him staring at my back. When I reached the end of the corridor I could hear him shouting.

"Don't you want to know where your room is?" He yelled from the end of the corridor smiling. Ah shit. I turned around. I'm such an idiot. I stumbled back up to him, so much for the confidence.

"Erm, so wheres the room?" I asked avoiding eye contact and just played around with my hands, I was really bad at socialising, and I blame my Father, he couldn't even speak to his own daughter. I could feel my cheeks burn as Natsu stared at me for a while before he said:

"It's the third floor, first room on the right, room 1." He smiled, wow he had a nice smi- stop it Lucy! He was in no way suitable for me- well that's what my Father would say and he always had the final say if he had anything to say to me at all.

"Oh aha, thanks." I said lamely, trying to direct my thoughts away from my Father, I didn't want to cry again, especially not in front of Natsu!

When I turned away I felt a pair of muscular hands on my shoulders. I let out an uninvited squeak; I immediately covered my mouth with my hands. I was such a dweeb. He just chucked at my reaction and I blushed a light pink. I turned around only to be greeted by his face close up to mine, smirking. If I was a light pink before I was now a cherry red. I could feel my body burning. What was wrong with me?

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't forget your keys." he whispered softly in my ears, holding the keys up in front of me. Well that's a bit weird. I quickly grabbed the keys and ran up the stairs, trying not to trip up. As soon as I reached my room I slammed the door and leaned against the walls. Fuck! What's wrong with me? My heart beat was pounding, my body still felt hot and I felt strangely aroused. I had never been like this around boys before- but then again I had never really spoken to many boys before, although I remember all my old friends said that many boys had admired my 'beauty' and 'huge rack.' Remembering that conversation made me smile, we had all been quite young back then and I remember us giggling at ourselves. I sure was going to miss them.

I got up after a while, having calmed down a bit and started to unpack. After I had sorted out all my draws, made my bed and stood back and admired my work. I went to look at Natsu's room, jeez, it was disgusting. His clothes and underwear was strewn everywhere. Yuck! I couldn't stand it much longer. My cleaning instincts had kicked in and I went around the room cleaning up Natsu's rubbish bit by bit. After I had loaded the washing machine with all his clothes I got the vacuum out and briefly vacuumed the carpet. There everything looked much better now! I smiled, proud of myself. This apartment wasn't too bad. The bedrooms were spacious, the beds were a decent size (double), there was a small cooking facility which consisted of food (obviously), an oven, microwave, fridge, cupboard and all the basic utensils, and a nice bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink but with no lock. Hmm, Maybe I'll have a wash after being outside in all that rain and that whole Natsu fiasco, yes; Natsu isn't in anyway so no need to panic. I think I shall. I grabbed my wash bag and a towel and headed for the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and climbed into the shower. I turned the setting to hot anticipating nice steaming hot water and started it off I screeched as freezing cold water caressed my body. My legs gave way to the shivers of shock through my body and I landed hard on my butt. I moaned in pain and reached up to turn the shower off. I had goose bumps all over my body shivering in the cold; I reached down to touch the falls offended part. I moaned again, it really ached now and I'd probably be left with a bruise. Great.

"Lucy?" I heard a concerned voice muffled through the door that sounded like Natsu. I froze and a few moments after the door started to open. Shit! What was he doing? I quickly use my hands and arms to cover myself. As soon as he saw me sprawled out on the shower floor he froze. And stared.

"GET OUT YOU PERVET!" I screamed at him, he just looked at me, a slight smirk formed on his face. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT" I screamed once again.

Eventually he hesitantly walked out the room, closing the door behind mumbling something. By now I was blushing a furious red. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life! I know it sounds childish but I had never been seen naked by anyone, and I didn't expect Natsu would ever have had to see me like this either. Why me? I sat there reliving the moment in my head about a billion times until I calmed down and wasn't bright red anymore. I got out and got dressed. I walked straight past Natsu who seemed to be smirking at me- jeez what a weirdo. My appetite completely gone, I settled for sleep instead. I got my pjs and went back to the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was tousled and my cheeks were now just a dark pink, my eyes still looked nervous and my eyebrows had set into a glare. I turned the tap on splashing my face with water. I briefly brushed my teeth and walked back into my room.

"Thanks for cleaning my room Luce!" I heard Natsu speak as if he had completely forgotten what had just happened. I looked over shortly to see him standing at my door and then I turned away. I couldn't let him see me blush.

"Whatever, and don't call me that!" I replied snappily. I honestly wasn't even going to bother being kind to him. I was too embarrassed and annoyed at the fact that he had seen me- naked. He just chuckled again at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Natsu." I climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

Despite my earlier thoughts I now couldn't wait to get out of here, or at least transfer rooms.

"You're weird Lucy" He said, obviously amused.

"Get out!" I said, I was already losing my patience with this guy and I had hardly spent anytime with him at all. God help me.


End file.
